Mint Anticipation
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: It's moments like these when Lilly has no shame. MileyLilly.


**-mint anticipation-**

**miley/lilly.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: So, basically, this is my first try at a real Liley. I don't think I've ever used so many pronouns in my entire life. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the length. It is unintentionally short, I assure you...**

**disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mine...**

_o_

Lilly Truscott tapped her foot noisily, erratically, against the hard concrete floor of the concert hall. She hated waiting for things. She was an instant gratification kind of person, after all.

Running a hand through her long, silver wig, Lilly let out a sigh of anticipation. The fact that Jesse McCartney (the opening act) had just walked past didn't even phase her. She had other things on her mind that had nothing to do with famous celebrities.

Which was odd, since Lilly usually got relatively starstruck.

Her palms were clammy from the humid air of the hall. Her wig had begun to stick to her cheeks, and her silky shirt had become sticky with perspiration.

It was so uncomfortable. Lilly hated July in California, where it got too hot. Especially in stuffy concert venues where 4,000 staff members, security guards, and thousands of fans gathered.

"Miss Lufnagle, can I get you some water?" a nearby woman said.

"No, no. I'm fine. Concert's almost over, anyway." Lilly replied.

The motherly woman smiled warmly before walking off.

Lilly peeked out onto the stage from behind the curtain, to see her blonde-wigged best friend singing "True Friend".

Lilly watched her best friend dance around and blow kisses to the audience and smile her brightest smile. She was beautiful when she sang, when she moved with a ballerina's grace across the stage, and when she shot the fans a golden grin.

But Lilly got to see and touch and taste the singer girl behind closed doors.

And that was what the silver-wigged girl couldn't wait for.

She couldn't wait until Miley spiraled off the stage and pulled Lilly into her dressing room.

Lilly couldn't wait until Miley forced their heavily lip-glossed mouths together and Lilly got to taste Miley. Miley tasted like mint and sugar and warmth.

And only Lilly knew that.

So she waited, and eyed her best friend/lover. She watched Miley so closely, making sure that _no one _was touching her too intimately. And then the fake blonde turned to the curtain in the middle of the song and winked slyly at Lilly.

Lilly's breathing quickened.

The sounds of the crowd were too loud, the sound of Miley's angelic voice too soft.

Wasn't this stupid concert over with yet? Why oh why?

And then it was.

Miley abruptly stopped singing and waved, blowing one final kiss to the audience.

She danced off the stage quickly and pulled Lilly into her dressing room.

Between desperate kisses they talked.

"Did you like the show?" Miley gasped out.

"Always." Lilly replied, cupping her hands around Miley's face.

Their lips were met in a fierce kiss, strawberry lip-gloss meeting vanilla.

Their hands tangled in each other's hair, a wreck of streaked blonde and silver mess, with strands of dark brown and honey blonde coming out from beneath the wigs.

It was moments like this in which Lilly had no shame. She would let Miley go as far as she wanted, do anything she wanted to. Both girls just wanted to feel loved, to feel needed, and with each other, they definitely felt loved and they definitely felt needed.

Miley still tasted like mint and sugar and warmth to Lilly.

Lilly took the taste for granted, not kissing her slowly enough.

"Lilly, I'm not leaving." Miley reassured her friend.

Lilly blinked, and smiled a small, sheepish small; "Thank you."

Their contact became slower, less hurried.

The anticipation in the room had disappeared, and the tension had all but been removed. Their kiss was slow but fast, rough but soft. Time and space seemed to alter. They were each other's drug. They didn't need stimulants when they had each other.

"Sorry, I'm just really...happy." Lilly sighed, pulling her arms around Miley's lean frame.

They embraced tightly, with Miley burying her head in Lilly's hair.

Miley looked at Lilly and sighed, running a hand through the sweaty, silver wig.

"I hate when you wear wigs, Lilly. I can't smell your hair."

"What?" Lilly blushed.

"The smell of your hair. Your hair smells like coconut shampoo and Vanilla Sugar. It's my favorite smell in the whole world." Miley smiled warmly.

"Miley?"

"Hm?"

"Is it wrong for me to say that I love you?" Lilly bit her lip, gently squeezing Miley's hands.

"No."

With that, they were interrupted by the door opening and Miley's father coming in.

The two girls jumped apart, both flushing madly. Lilly quickly smoothed out her wig, running her fingers through it to work out the kinks. Miley did the same, also adjusting her skirt and fiddling with her bangle bracelets.

"Miley, you ready for the meet and greet?" he asked, smiling. Mr. Stewart did not realize it, but he couldn't of had worse timing.

Meet and greet. Miley had promised Lilly that she wasn't leaving, that she wasn't going away. That she would stay. Lilly's face fell when she realized that this was going to be a broken promise.

They nodded vigorously, Miley scurrying out first.

Before Miley exited though, she turned to wink at Lilly and blow a kiss.

_I'll make it up to you_, Miley mouthed, biting her lower lip.

Then, she smiled shyly and following her father out.

Lilly sighed, pretending to catch the kiss.

And although Lilly couldn't ever know what the simple blown kiss tasted like...

She could still smell the mint and sugar in the air.

_o_

**Wow. My first ever "real" Liley. I'm sorta interested in what the response will be, especially from my regular fans. (: Do leave feedback.**

**Please no "so cute", "i loved it" reviews or comments bashing Liley. If you don't like femslash, don't read it. Fair enough?**


End file.
